No todo está perdido
by Esteicy
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo vuelven a verse las caras, las heridas siguen abiertas, pero el cariño que alguna vez tuvieron se niega a morir, es imposible no preguntarse ¿de verdad todo está perdido? Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, los derechos de los personajes son de Marvel y Fox_

 **Bien querida Javi, aquí tengo mi regalo hecho con mucho amor, digamos que escribirlo fue confuso, por un lado las palabras salían solas y por el otro mi mente temía estar escribiendo cualquier cosa xD Pero después de leerlo trecientas veces me convencí de que está bien, según yo, de verdad espero que te guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño nwn**

Erik lo mira y Charles siente que el mundo se le viene encima, recuerdos tanto felices como tristes se acumulan en su mente y pugnan por dominar en esos momentos.

El telar de sus vivencias lo hace revivir experiencias hermosas, ve a ese hombre sonriéndole de una manera especial, de esa manera que era sólo para él, evoca sus labios tomando con dulzura o desesperación los suyos, hace presente la memoria de sus manos profanando su piel y llegando hasta los sectores más prohibidos de su ser, lo ve poseyéndolo a la vez que hacen una silenciosa y confidencial promesa de amor eterno. Es el Erik que le dijo te amo de todas las formas posibles, pero su mirada ya no es la misma.

Le duele verlo, porque recuerda su traición, recuerda la frialdad con la que le dio la espalda, después de haberlo lastimado así, el agonizante dolor físico de la bala atravesando su cuerpo se repite como una película antigua en la materia de sus recuerdos, su corazón vuelve a sentir el vacío y el dolor de la decepción, del abandono, de aquél adiós sin piedad ni dulzura ¿en verdad era el mismo Erik de los otros recuerdos? Sus ojos arden pero les prohíbe llorar, no mostrara su dolor ante él, no se lo merece, su garganta lo asfixia con un nudo mortal pero él lo ignora tan bien como puede. Permite, en cambio, a la rabia dibujarse en sus facciones y en su mirada, quiere que el contrario sienta lo que le quitó y que vea la puerta que cerró al marcharse.

Porque esa es la realidad, ante él no está el hombre que amaba, sino un desconocido de nombre _Magneto._

El europeo por su parte, observa al contrario con el rostro inexpresivo, poniéndose una máscara que cubra su vergüenza y su arrepentimiento, no lo mal entiendan, no se avergüenza de lo que es, se siente orgulloso de defender a su gente con sus ideales, y el sentimiento de superioridad lo protege de la culpa ante la eliminación de vidas humanas, pues se escuda tras el pensamiento de lo que siente correcto...ese no es su motivo de arrepentimiento, el motivo está frente a él, con el rostro contraído por la rabia y el dolor.

Su culpa y condena es Charles Xavier, la imagen de su último encuentro le quema el subconsciente como una caricia del Hades, el sabor amargo que trae el evocamiento de su mirada dolida lo hace gruñir como un animal herido...se desprecia por haber dejado atrás al único ser que le permitió sentir la dicha del amor. Trata de mentirse, de negar lo que sintió, pero ahora la mentira auto-impuesta se derrumba, destrozada ante el latido tempestuoso de su corazón.

—Charles...—dice él con la frialdad de un saludo formal.

El mencionado aprieta la mandíbula, después de todo lo que pasaron ¿eso es lo único se merece? ¿Un saludo vacío y distante? Ni siquiera una pizca de arrepentimiento en ese rostro que antes amó, luce tan lejano...tan ajeno.

Podría leerle la mente, no es complicado, pero se niega a hacerlo, no quiere tener ese contacto, antes tan íntimo, con esa rata mal agradecida.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y baja el rostro, la compostura cada vez amenaza más con traicionarlo y él debe hacer un esfuerzo.

—Parece que superas rápido—él no mandó a esas palabras, llenas de ponzoña y rencor, a salir de sus labios, pero no pudo detenerlas...o las decía su boca o las decía su mente.

Erik se estremece al escucharlo...superar, olvidar...una risa histérica pide salir de su garganta pero él se lo niega, en su lugar agacha la mirada y dibuja una sonrisa impotente.

¿Cuántas veces no ha evocado la dulzura de su sonrisa y la comprensión de su mirada? ¿Cuantas noches no se vio atormentado por la sed de aquellos labios, ahora prohibidos? ¿Cuánto no deseó que aquellas manos delicadas lo ayudaran una vez más a avanzar entre las penumbras de su propia humanidad? Nunca superó a Charles, sólo aprendió a disimularlo, pero ahora, con él al frente siente como la capa de falsedad se va desgarrando de a poco, a medida que su voluntad flaquea.

— ¿Así van a ser las cosas? —pregunta el psíquico levantando la mirada hacia su antiguo amante, su silencio es malinterpretando como una afirmación—Bien...andando entonces, tenemos un deber que cumplir, no vamos a perder más el tiempo aquí—hace el ademán de moverse pero unos pasos firmes lo hacen detenerse.

La figura de Erik se acerca rápidamente a él y lo acorrala con su cuerpo, su persona se posa estática entre él y la silla, este ataque repentino hace que por un segundo el corazón de Xavier de un vuelco y sus mejillas adopten un tono rojizo.

—Erik...—llama él, su tono se debate entre la pregunta y la molestia.

—Perdóname...—musita el amo del magnetismo, esta palabra hace eco en la habitación y deja al contrario conmocionado, no cree haber oído bien pero duda que sus oídos lo traicionen—no merezco tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento...yo de verdad te _amo_ , Charles—la conjugación en presente del verbo "amar" atraviesa los oídos de ambos, la idea era usar el pasado y sin embargo el presente suena mucho más sincero.

—No te creo—el menor aparta la mirada—eres un traidor y un mentiroso, no creo una palabra de lo que dices—su mano se ve apresada por la del otro y ve sorprendido como un beso suave es depositado en ella.

Una descarga de placer recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando esos labios acarician su piel expuesta, la nostalgia de sus besos ataca y debe echar mano a toda su fuerza interior para apartarse un poco y correr la mirada.

—Basta, Erik, no es el momento para esto—no quiere ceder, no quiere aceptar que su corazón todavía se acelera ante la cercanía de aquellas gemas azuladas que lo observan con intensidad, no quiere admitir la tentación que despiertan sus labios en él ¡no puede!—sólo apártate—ordena o más bien suplica, su voluntad también se despedaza a medida que pasan los segundos.

—Sólo un beso...un beso es todo lo que pido para silenciarme—le toma el rostro con una delicadeza demandante y hace que lo mire, su tono de voz bajo y suave acaricia los oídos del menor, buscando desarmarlo—dame el favor de aquella limosna de tus afectos y no volveré a perturbarte así—su cara se acerca lentamente a la de él, a la par que sus párpados bajan, su otra mano se posa en la muñeca ajena y siente los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Charles levanta el mentón anhelante, decide que un beso no es nada, puede cederlo y terminar rápido con esto, pero la verdad es que él también anhela este contacto tan exquisito.

Sus bocas al fin se encuentran y se acomodan de manera perfecta, el aire fresco de sus labios estremece el interior de ambos hombres como un huracán del pasado, la sed que tenían del otro se ve saciada por el oasis que es su contacto, sus lenguas no pierden tiempo en tocarse y reconocerse de nuevo, la danza erótica que hacen acompañada de la sinfonía de sus gemidos es deliciosa, llegan a rogar que este momento nunca conozca fin...pero eso es mucho pedir.

—Profesor...—la voz de Hank, acompañada por los golpes en la puerta los hacen separarse de inmediato, el tiempo a solas que se les fue cedido ha expirado y ahora deben cumplir con su deber.

—Ya vamos, Hank—exclama el psíquico esforzándose por que su voz no tiemble—andando, Erik—dice en dirección al otro sujeto, y hace avanzar la silla.

Magneto camina lentamente tras Charles sin poder borrar la huella estremecedora de sus labios contra los de él.

Sonríe, al parecer no todo estaba perdido.

 **Bien, aclaro que esto se ubica supuestamente en DotFP, claro que es un primer encuentro un tanto diferente al de la película (pero creo que me agradó más este xD), esto es para dejar en claro que el "deber" es Raven y Logan y todas esas cosas mata pasiones(?**

 **Este es mi primer Cherik, es una pareja en la que soy un tanto inexperta así que espero haberlo hecho bien y no haberme salido mucho de los personajes.**

 **De verdad anhelo haber cumplido con tus expectativas Javi, aunque sé que no fue tan "lindo" como lo que acostumbro escribir, le puse tanto romance como me fue posible tomando en cuenta la situación de los personajes xD**

 **¡Si gustan pueden dejar un review que es mi única recompensa! nwn**


End file.
